Various forms of toys having simulated, extensible tongue elements are old in the art, and in some instances they employ a compressible bulb for pneumatic actuation. Typical of the prior art constructions are those which are described in the following U.S. patents:
Sugita No. Des. 171,234 provides a bulb-actuated pop-up snake.
Cairns No. 737,337, shows a mechanical toy in which wings are operated by pressure upon an air bulb, which causes the rod of a piston connected thereto to move axially within a cylinder.
Clements No. 1,324,646 provides a snake-like toy in which a tongue, attached to a diaphragm, is extended by squeezing the body.
In Mayne No. 1,518,212, the mouth of a snake-like toy is caused to open by pulling a string, which is attached to elements of a bifurcated portion.
Squeezing a bulb causes the tongue of the toy disclosed in Harris No. 2,310,781 to extend from its mouth.
In Sobel No. 3,353,823 and Powell No. 3,577,676, a cord is ejected pneumatically, by squeezing a frog-like body normally containing it, to simulate tongue movement.
Despite the foregoing, it is believed that a demand exists for unique toys of this type.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a novel toy creature figure, having a rapidly extensible simulated tongue, which is reliable and effective in operation, and is of relatively uncomplicated, durable and inexpensive construction.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such a toy figure in which the tongue member is operated by a manually compressible resilient pneumatic bulb, which may itself be designed to simulate a part of the creature.
Another object is to provide such a figure having leg-simulating elements provided by a one-piece member, which is easily and securely assembled with the body parts.